


Unacceptable

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Braids, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Violence against hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori loses something priceless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ritten in lamentation ofmy hair, which I cut today. Currently feels like a horrid mistake, mostly becauss I look like my mum now, but thankfully dyeing has been invented.

Nori flinches when the blade cuts through hair, through  _ braid _ , and for a heartbeat he cannot breathe. It almosts costs him his life, but he rallies, pushes his fury-hurt-anguish aside, and kills the one wielding the blade.

 

He stands by the corpse, breathing fast and erratic, his mind entirely blank. For how long, he cannot tell. Eventually, he bends and picks up the fallen braid: russet woven with grey-speckled black, half a braid at that, cut in the middle, a Durin house sigil interwoven with a a few other designs adorning the bead at the end.

 

Somehow, Nori makes it home, hands in his report, ignores the shocked whispers in his wake. His hand still clutched at the cut braid. 

 

Dwalin finds him later, slumped in their bed, eyes staring at nothing. 

 

‘Are they…’

 

‘Killed them…’

 

The bed dips as Dwalin comes near, what had already been breaking at his entrance is shattering, breaking completely as Dwalin's arms are around Nori at last and he weeps.


End file.
